Synesthesia
by lightazor3
Summary: Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung akan selalu memenuhi janjinya. 1 September, bulan yang merah muda dan bahagua.


**_and then i realised that you are the color of my bnw world, the light of my dark life, even when you already gone._**

Apa itu cinta?

Kim Tae Hyung suka menjelaskannya dengan hiperbola. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang sama sakral dengan alam semesta, katanya. Namun, ketika Jungkook mencoba menyimpulkan hal yang sama, pikirannya langsung terhubung dengan permainan hormon manusia bernama oksitosin.

Ini artinya keduanya memiliki konsep berbeda tentang cinta. Begitu pula dengan hal lainnya. Seperti ketika Taehyung mengatakan bahwa setiap benda memiliki perasaan, setiap wangi memiliki warna dan setiap rasa mempunyai bentuk.

Taehyung pernah mengatakan bahwa anggur itu rasanya persegi, ayam yang enak memiliki banyak kotak, dan warna hari senin adalah jingga. Inilah dunia dimana kondisi persepsi tercampur-campur, angka dan warna, nada dan warna, bahkan emosi dan tekstur benda.

 _Dunia Taehyung._

Sedangkan Jungkook adalah seorang kelewat strict dan terlalu taat aturan. Baginya yang benar benar rasional, jalan pikiran Taehyung begitu berantakan dan tidak sistematis. Tapi dia yang irasional mengatakan bahwa silabel "Jungkook" berwarna merah muda dan Taehyung selalu suka merah muda.

Siang ini begitu cerah. Langit kelihatan biru bersih tanpa apapun yang mengiringi. Cakrawala kelihatan sendiri dan kesepian. Angin khas musim semi membelai belaian rambut Jungkook yang baru baru ini diwarnai coklat.

Mereka sama sama memandang danau buatan di tengah rumah sakit.Taehyung duduk di kursi roda sedangkan Jungkook setengah berjongkok menyuapinya semangkuk abalone.

"Airnya bahagia, dan bunga teratai itu berbau merah. Aku suka disini, semua komponen benar benar saling melengkapi seperti didesain untuk sehidup semati" Ujar Taehyung sumringah.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Dia dengan telaten membersihkan sisa sisa bubur yang belepotan, mengingat Taehyung tak lagi bisa mengunyah dengan benar. Taehyung tak bisa membuka mulut lebar lebar karena otot wajahnya sangat kaku bahkan untuk sekedar melakukan gerakan sederhana, lidahnya kelu dan mati rasa sehingga sulit untuk menerima asupan. Kondisinya serba terbatas untuk saat ini dan mungkin saat saat berikutnya.

Sejujurnya, pria manis itu tidak suka apapun tentang tempat ini. Dirinya hanya menyukai Taehyung yang akhirnya diizinkan keluar dari kamar dan berkeliling bersamanya.

Jungkook tak menyukai apapun kecuali Taehyung.

"Tae, selesaikan makanmu" lembut Jungkook, tak lupa senyumnya yang begitu hangat.

"Bubur abalone yang enak memiliki banyak kotak dan aku tak melihat satupun kotak pada bubur itu, Jung, kau ingin tahu pendapatku tentang rasanya?" Keluh Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa kecil kemudian berujar "Tidak"

"Mengerikan Kook, aku tak ingin memakannya"

"Bodoh, itu karena lidahmu memang mati rasa" _\--tapi makanan rumah sakit memang mengerikan._

"Lidahku mungkin mati rasa, tetapi mataku melihat semuanya, Jung, hari ini kenapa kau senang sekali?" Tanya Taehyung. _tidak nyambung._

Jungkook bersemu hampir membuat merah muda menjadi merah strawberry. Taehyung benar, dirinya sedang merasa amat bahagia saat ini karena seseorang yang paling dia cintai sejenak telah kembali.

"Aku selalu bahagia, Tae, kau yang menyuruhku begitu" kilahnya sembari sedikit tergugu.

"Jung, aku menyuruhmu bahagia bukan tanpa alasan"

Senyumnya syahdu. Mengayomi. Melindungi. Menyelimuti. Jungkook selalu merasa jika sorot lembut dari lelakinya adalah hal terhangat sepanjang masa, bahkan di dalam sebuah badai dimana seluruh semesta membeku menjadi piramida es batu. Tapi ketika Taehyung yang pertama ia lihat diwaktu menghadapi dinginnya hal itu, maka Jungkook tak butuh apapun lagi. Taehyung adalah oase di tengah padang pasir. Pria itu adalah sepercik lilin pada pekatnya dunia. Lelaki itu berarti segalanya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bahagia karena aku, tidak ada hal lain yang kau banggakan di hidupmu kecuali eksistensi seorang Kim Tae Hyung, kan?" Ujarnya narsis.

Jungkook mendelik tetapi tak berniat menyanggahnya karena Jungkook memang tak pernah suka apabila ada kebenaran yang dibantah.

"Karena itu, Jung. Berbahagialah, jangan hanya ketika aku menyuruhmu berbahagia, tersenyumlah kepada semua orang yang kau pikir hanya hadir untuk menjadi hama, baiklah kepada dunia, dan pandanglah sesuatu dari berbagai presepsi berbeda. Buatlah Tuhan bangga, sehingga Dia bermurah hati membiarkanmu menikmati segalanya, membuatmu mensyukuri kehadiranmu di muka dunia."

Suaranya lembut tetapi tetap mendominasi. Tatapannya tegas namun teduh mengayomi. Dibandingkan sebuah siraman hati, Jungkook lebih merasa bahwa Taehyung sedang meluapkan angkara karena dirinya. Dia tahu, Taehyung marah. Hanya saja lelaki itu begitu baik dalam mengatur emosi, mengatur hati, memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya sendiri. Taehyung tidak pernah dikendalikan, dia selalu menjadi pengendali. Begitu pula atas nama dirinya yang terlanjur betah berada dibawah arahan Taehyung untuk selamanya.

"Kau mengatakan itu tiga puluh kali dan sebuah realisasi memang tak pernah mudah, apalagi bagi orang seperti aku" lirih Jungkook sendu.

"Jung, semua datang untuk kembali pergi, kau tahu persis bila diizinkan, aku memilih berada disini, disisimu, sampai semesta terbelah jadi dua atau setidaknya hingga betelgeuse meledak menjadi serpihan abu di angkasa. Namun jangankan berani berharap untuk selamanya, aku selalu berdoa agar Tuhan memberiku waktu lebih, satu jam saja. Hanya untuk dirimu, setidaknya mengajarkan satu hal lagi agar kau berhenti menyia nyiakan lebih banyak masa yang kau punya." Taehyung menghela napas panjang.

Setiap napas putus putusnya, dia rasa waktunya semakin dekat, dia rasa semuanya semakin jauh, dan dia tahu bahwa Jungkook tak lagi bisa menjadi submissive untuknya.

Jongkok tersenyum kecil. Memandang langit yang tak silau karena matahari entah pergi kemana, kemudian kembali melempar pandang pada danau buatan di depannya, berujar kecil, "Tae, apa warna bulan September?"

"Merah muda. Seperti dirimu." Jawab Taehyung.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaan angka satu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dia selalu yang paling bahagia diantara semua angka, kuharap kau seperi itu." Jawabnya lagi, kali ini penuh pengharapan.

"Setidaknya Tae, bertahanlah hingga saat itu. Saat hari dimana aku pertama kali lahir ke dunia, hari dimana aku menyesali sekaligus mensyukurinya."--

\--"beritahu aku bagaimana suara kue yang rasanya enak, bagaimana perasaan lilin, atau ceritakan aku warna bau bunga teratai di tengah kolam, dan bentuk suara kodok yang suka hinggap di daun lotus"

Obsidian bulatnya yang cemerlang memandang langit. Mulai bertanya tanya bagaimana rasa cahaya? Bau warna biru langit? Dan berbagai presepsi aneh yang sering Taehyung beritahu kepadanya.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku kenapa aku sangat memahami brengsek absurd irasional sepertimu yang jelas jelas tidak tertulis di buku panduan sains." Katanya panjang. Masih setia terpaku pada pantulan langit di danau buatan yang biru jernih. Taehyung memang menyukai merah muda tetapi Jungkook sangat setia pada biru.

"Aku tak berjanji. Aku tak berani bermain dengan waktu, tapi aku akan berusaha keras membujuk Tuhan, sayang." Taehyung berujar sendu. Sangat sendu.

"Lalu, apa warna Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Warnanya biru, biru langit."

"Kau tahu? Jeon Jungkook amat setia pada biru." Jungkook mengadu. Berucap sayang, mesra, diiringi segelintir sedih yang meluber kentara.

"Aku tahu. Sangat tahu"

Taehyung mendongak ke langit biru, lirih nafas pendeknya beradu dengan udara.

"Jung, aku ingin bisa terbang"

.

\--

Pagi ini ditemani sang surya yang sinarnya masih seramah pramugari, Jungkook merebahkan diri beralaskan rumput, memejamkan mata sembari membiarkan wajahnya terpapar angin fajar.

Di depannya terpampang danau buatan yang biasa dia kunjungi bersama seorang lelaki. Bedanya kali ini, ikan ikan yang biasanya berenang kesana kemari entah kemana mereka pergi. Katak katak yang biasa menimbulkan riuh rendah di tengah danau, mereka hilang, entah kapan bisa muncul lagi. Semuanya sepi dan sunyi. Seakan sengaja meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri.

Baru kali ini pria itu memiliki waktu (dan keinginan) untuk melihat semuanya seperti cara pandang Taehyung. Bagaimana bentuk sinar matahari? Apa warna angin pagi? Bagaimana perasaan rumput yang kini dia tiduri? Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyungging sebuah lengkungan yang membuat ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas. Matanya terpejam syahdu, kali ini dia ingin bahagia, ingin mengerti apa itu bahagia dari sudut pandang paling sederhana versi dirinya.

Hingga kemudian hidung mancungnya terasa dihinggapi sesuatu. Ketika matanya terbuka seekor kupu kupu tengah asyik menumpukkan kakinya di hidung Jungkook.

"Taehyung..."

Kupu kupu itu tidak memiliki sayap warna warni yang indah. Kedua bilah sayapnya transparan. Seperti cermin. Realisasi pemahaman yang indah tentang kehidupan. Seperi Taehyung.

Jungkook mulai mengingat-ngingat wujud prianya itu. Matanya indah, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya tan, dan jari jarinya panjang. Ah, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang tumbuh tidak beraturan. Pria itu tersenyum menyadari kenyataan bahwa semesta tahu dia merindukannya, merindukan sosok yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Kemudian kupu kupu itu terbang. Melayang melintasi danau. Begitu bebas dan liar, sayapnya yang transparan membuatnya seperti sebuah bintang berkelip memantulkan cahaya matahari.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa terbang, tetapi kau bisa sekarang." Ucap Jungkook lirih.

Hari ini satu September. Hari yang bahagia dan merah muda. Dan Taehyung memenuhi janjinya untuk bertahan sampai hari ini tiba. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun meski setelahnya dia pergi entah kemana.

Taehyung tidak pernah tidak memenuhi janjinya, dan Jungkook merasakan dirinya jatuh semakin dalam.

"Tae, nanti aku akan berkunjung membawakan bunga teratai, beritahu aku warna baunya, sayang." Ujar Jungkook sendu.

_

 ** _END_**


End file.
